User talk:Apostlebird
Welcome! Welcome to the Kirby Wiki! It's a Wikia wiki dedicated to writing articles on the Nintendo character, Kirby. We're glad to have you as a member. If you have any questions, just ask an experienced member. The following pages contain guidance and information about reading, authoring, and participating in the community. If you are new to wikis, be sure to visit ask someone for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions on a talk page/forum/whatever other discussion place, so that readers know who to talk to, and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message to visit it. Need help on editing? ! Categories You are welcome to browse through the following categories: *Category:Help *Our Forum Index (not really a category, but it's still a good idea to check out this place!) External Resources *MediaWiki User's Guide If you wish to, delete this message when you're done reading it. After all, your user space belongs to you. I hope this information is helpful, and that you'll have a good experience contributing to our knowledge-base and our community. --Max2 (talk| | ) no, actually. can you help?? Max2 thanks! read the Special Pages (in the Toolbar) to find a list. again, if you would, thanks! wow! nice pictures... except we need the articles (0_0') Max2 woah!!! we need articles for these. Max2 are you going to make them??? do you have any plans of maing articles for those pictures??? Max2 If you don't, I will erase them. OK. I'll do Spinni and Storo. Max2 Again, are you going to make articles for the Wheelie Bike and Wheelie Scooter??? Max2 if not, I'll delete them. Coincollecter *sigh* CC, I knew it was you! Max2 thanks ^o^ My ban on Mario Wiki... I want to apologize Hi there. I'm Blue Ninjakoopa, I am known as R.O.B 128 on Mario Wiki. I want to apologize for harassing Birdoshi. She started chatting with someone (a user named Rosalina) that I was chatting with and I got angry. I asked her why and she told me to shut up. In idiotic response, I called her a... bad name. I know that you two are of the same heritage (although I'm not going to get racial here) and that you must defend your people. I do the same thing. I do not usually call people names unless they call me the N word or they bring in my family. I'll admit that this has happened on a wikia called Smash Wiki, and I got permanately banned from it. I want to contribute to Mario Wiki, not harass users. I promise you, God is my witness, I will apologize to Birdoshi as soon as you unban me and I will never again make the mistake I made. You have my word and again I'm sorry. If I were immature, I would ban you from this wiki (I'm a SysOp), but I am going to prove to you that I can be mature and understanding. Please forgive me, and perhaps we can be friends. I will upload that image of Daisy for you and allow it to you (and only you) for your page to show how sorry I am. : Wait a second... Is Apostlebird a sysop?--KirbyFan 15:58, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Daisy, huh? Nice choice! he's your favorite, isn't she? Well, it's nice to meet you! The name's Fawful117. My real name is Michael. What's yours? Fawful117 I HAVE CHORTLES! P.S. If you wanna respond, just do so on my talk page!